Liste des épisodes de Power Rangers Super Mégaforce
Cet article présente le guide des épisodes de la vingt-et-unième saison de la série télévisée américaine Power Rangers, Power Rangers Super Mégaforce qui a débuté le 15 février 2014 sur Nickélodéon en Amérique. Cet article présente le guide des épisodes de la vingt-et-unième saison de la série télévisée américaine Power Rangers, Power Rangers Super Mégaforce (2014). Épisodes Épisode 01 : Super Mégaforce * N° de production : 769 * Titre original : Super Megaforce * Date de diffusion ''': 15 février 2014 * '''Résumé : Gosei dévoile au Rangers un nouveau morpher qui débloque un Super Mega Mode permettant d'utiliser les pouvoirs des anciens Rangers. Épisode 02 : Tous unis * N° de production : 770 * Titre original : Earth Fights Back * Date de diffusion ''': 22 février 2014 * '''Résumé : Pendant que les autres aident à reconstruire la ville, Troy découvre que l'Armada compte envoyer des missiles sur les grandes villes. Épisode 03 : Le Duel du Ranger bleu * Titre original : Blue Saber Saga * N° de production : 771 * Date de diffusion ''': mars 2014 * '''Résumé : Après avoir été humilié par un monstre maître de l'épée, Noah perds confiance en lui et se questionne sur son utilité au sein de l'équipe. Épisode 04 : Le Lion rouge * N° de production : 772 * Titre original : A Lion's Alliance * Résumé : Déterminé à renforcer leurs arsenal afin de lutter contre l'Armada, les Rangers se rendent sur Animaria afin de trouver le sauvage mais puissant Lion Rouge appartenant aux ancien Rangers Force animale. Épisode 05 : Une surprise de Samouraï * N° de production : 773 * Titre original : Samurai Surprise * Résumé : Quand un puissant monstre du nom de Matacore est envoyé pour battre les Rangers, ces derniers doivent faire face à un danger sans précédent. Heureusement, un mystérieux Samurai de passage vient leurs prêter mains fortes. Épisode 06 : L'esprit du Tigre * N° de production : 774 * Titre original : Spirit of the Tiger * Résumé : Alors que les Rangers doivent affronter un monstre capable de prendre leurs armes grâce à son pouvoir magnétique, Jake et Emma décident d'aller voir un paisible gardien de Zoo du nom de Casey, afin d'apprendre un art martial qui permet de canaliser son esprit animal. Épisode 07 : Doublure Argentée * N° de production : 775 * Titre original : Silver Lining, Part 1 * Résumé : Lorsque l'Armada envoie X Borgs après X Borgs sur Terre, les Rangers font la rencontre du Ranger Argenté alors qu'ils doivent faire face à Gorgax. Épisode 08 : Le Sixième Ranger * N° de production : 776 * Titre original : Silver Lining, Part 2 * Résumé : Orion explique aux Rangers, Gosei et Tensou d'où il vient et comment il a obtenu ses pouvoirs. Pendant ce temps, Damaras envoie le Commandant Osegain sur Terre afin de mettre en place un plan pour détruire Orion. Épisode 09 : Le Pouvoir des Six * N° de production : 777 * Titre original : Power of Six * Résumé : Orion s'adapte à sa nouvelle vie et essaye de s'intégrer à l'équipe. Jake est jaloux de son côté "monsieur parfait" et de son succès auprès de Gia et Emma. A cause d'un moment d'inattention au cours du combat contre Skeltox, l'énergie de ses amis est absorbée par le monstre et ils sont plongées dans un profond sommeil. Jake doit mettre de côté sa rivalité avec Orion pour former une équipe avec lui et vaincre Skeltox. Quant à Orion il apprend à maîtriser le pouvoir fusionné de chaque sixième ranger apparu au cours de l'hisoire. Épisode 10 : L'orage magnétique * N° de production : 778 * Titre original : The Perfect Storm * Résumé : Un orage d'une rare intensité se prépare et les extraterrestres comptent bien en profiter pour absorber son énergie destructrice. Tensou est touché par la foudre et est frappé d'amnésie. Il se perd dans la ville. Les jeunes se mettent à sa recherche. Pendant ce temps, le monstre Sirjinkor absorbe l'énergie de l'orage et se prépare à détruire la planète. Épisode 11 : Il y a de l'amour dans l'air * N° de production : 779 * Titre original : Love is in the Air * Résumé : Un Alien envoyé par le Prince Vekar s'en prends à Jake après qu'une potion ai rendue la maléfique Levira amoureuse du Ranger Noir. Épisode 12 : L'union fait la force * N° de production : 780 * Titre original : United as One * Résumé : Le Megazord est endommagé dans un combat contre un monstre utilisant un bâton pour voler le bonheur des gens. Emma va devoir utiliser des méthodes inhabituelles pour vaincre ce monstre inhabituel. Épisode 13 : Qui est qui ? * N° de production : 781 * Titre original : The Grass is Always Greener or Bluer * Résumé : Le prince Vekar envoie Tranceferer sur Terre pour infiltrer le gouvernement. En effet, le monstre est capable de permuter les corps de deux protagonistes. C'est Noah et Jake qui en font les frais : ils se retrouvent chacun dans le corps de l'autre. Difficile pour leur entourage de comprendre à qui ils ont affaire. Cependant, Noah réussit à créer un blaster multi-clefs pour venir à bout d'un autre monstre dont la carapace est réputée indestructible. Au cours de la bataille, les Power Rangers réussissent à débloquer les pouvoirs des Force Cyclone. Épisode 14 : Le piège du Professeur Cog * N° de production : 782 * Titre original : In the Driver's Seat * Résumé : Les Power Rangers reçoivent un appel de détresse provenant de Corinth, une ville située dans une autre dimension. En réalité, il s'agit d'un piège tendu par le Professeur Cog pour tenir les Rangers éloignés et se lancer à la conquête de la Terre. Épisode 15 : Gloire au Prince Vekar * N° de production : 783 * Titre original : All Hail Prince Vekar * Résumé : L'Empereur envoie à son fils, le Prince Vekar, le Megazord Armada pour anéantir les Power Rangers. Le Prince veut prouver à son père qu'il est digne de sa mission. Pendant ce temps, Noah affronte Argus. Épisode 16 * N° de production : 784 * Titre original : Vrak Is Back, Part 1 * Résumé : À la suite de la défaite du Prince Vekar, les Rangers se retrouvent face-à-face avec Vrak, qui revient avec un nouveau plan pour détruire le monde et un nouveau robot qu'il a programmé pour attaquer les Rangers : le Robot Chevalier ! Épisode 17 * N° de production : 785 * Titre original : Vrak Is Back, Part 2 * Résumé : Épisode 18 * N° de production : 786 * Titre original : Emperor Mavro * Résumé : L'empereur Marvo arrivent sur Terre pour venger la mort de son fils, Vekar. Avec l'aide de son 2nd fils, il décide de lancer une attaque. Épisode 19 * N° de production : 787 * Titre original : The Wrath * Résumé : L'empereur Marvo, en colère déchaînent sa puissance. Mais alors que tout semble perdu, de nouveaux Rangers arrivent leur prêter main forte. Épisode 20 * N° de production : 788 * Titre original : Legendary Battle * Résumé : Lorsque l'empire de l'espace du mal lance un assaut complet sur la Terre, les 19 équipes de Power Rangers doivent s'unir et mettre fin à cette menace une fois pour toutes. Notes et références Notes et références Liens externes Catégorie:Liste d'épisodes de série télévisée Liste Power rangers super megaforce